


Just the Tip. Like You Said

by chibinecco



Series: And They Were Roommates 'verse [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: College, Just the Tip, M/M, Tiny bit of what might be considered sub drop at the end?, they cuddle it out and are good. but slightly more intense than originally anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: The boys have a minor miscommunication that results in some truly phenomenal, surprisingly kinky, sex.-Or: Erik fucks Nate with JUST the tip. No really, just the tip.





	Just the Tip. Like You Said

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! THIS is the fic I meant to write last time, before Haula derailed it and got feelings all over everything XP. Though this is technically part of a series, they're really just stand-alone smut pieces that happen to occur in the same universe XP
> 
> Intro to this fic is inspired by [[this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d507594421e7957522e8f101d88c962d/tumblr_inline_p1vurtIYTy1tiazh6_500.png)] picture for [VGK Monthly](https://vgkmonthly.tumblr.com/post/169186340289/january-prompts) ^.^ I'm really happy with how this came out, and look forward to writing more for VGK Monthly and hope more will come in time 8D
> 
> Sidebar: I actively avoided naming anyone if I could help it XP Haven't decided yet if I want to look up their teammates from when they played for UMN, or if I want to populate it with OCs XP

It'd been about two months since Erik and Nate first started having sex every few days, and Erik still couldn't fully wrap his head around how _good_ it was. Not the sex, although that was pretty awesome too. Just, he was sleeping better, playing better, focusing in his classes better. He was a true believer in the power of regular orgasms that didn't have to come from your own hand.

"Hey, you listening?"

Erik blinked, looking over at Nate from across the vinyl table of the cheesy diner they were at with a few of the other guys on the team. Everyone else was ignoring them, which wasn't uncommon, Erik and Nate tended to be their own unit, on and off the ice, even playing different positions.  
Nate snorted at him, kicking his foot idly. "You know, we don't have to stick around if you don't want.

"But… free milkshakes…" Erik whined.

That's what'd gotten them out there in the first place, free bottomless milkshakes with any order of a meal. Most restaurant patrons probably stopped halfway through their second milkshake, if that. Erik had a feeling they were going to lose money on the dozen-ish college-age hockey players fresh out of practice. The place was bubbling with activity though, so it probably didn't matter.

"Eh, I'll buy you a milkshake later if you really want one." Nate shrugged.

Erik smiled. "Nah, I'm good, just zoning a bit, that's all. Probably just low blood sugar."

"Sure it's not low blood?" Nate asked with a cheeky grin and a truly energetic eyebrow wiggle.

Erik rolled his eyes. "God, you're terrible."

"Who's terrible?" Someone asked before Nate could respond.

"Who do you think?" Erik scoffed, sitting back and tangling his feet with Nate's under the table, if for no other reason than to get him to stop kicking. Judging from the way Nate was grinning smugly over the top of his water glass, Erik suspected that had been his plan all along. Erik just rolled his eyes again.

"Schmidty!!" A loud laugh and some table banging went around the group. "So? What about you? What's your best pick up line?"

"Oh hmm…" Nate paused, tapping his finger to his stupidly plush lips as he set down his drink. "I dunno, depends what I'm in the mood for and what I think would work in a given situation."

"Aw, Boo!!" General hissing and protestations came at them from the other end of the table. "Cop out!"

"These days, all he has to say is 'you wanna?'" Erik muttered into his own glass.

Nate nearly burst out laughing as he tried to get everyone to calm down. "Alright, alright. I guess… It's not my _best_ line, like… it's hard to set it up to actually _work_ , but I'm personally fond of 'just the tip.'"

That got another round of outrageous laughter as Erik scrunched his face in confusion, but before he could figure out how to discreetly ask Nate to clarify, attention was turned to him and someone else asked his opinion, "Alright, Haula, your turn. Favorite pick up line, go."

Erik straightened, glancing around as he thought fast. "I don't know. I don't pick up very often, especially during the season."

"Lame," someone called.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to answer," Erik replied, loftily. "I'm just giving some context." That was bullshit. He was stalling. He looked over at Nate again, but got no mercy or assistance from the traitor across the table from him. He sighed. "However, I believe my favorite pick up line-" Inspiration struck. "That I ran into recently, was used on me actually."

A chorus of approving murmurs and scattered applause, "Haula got game."

Nate had gone stiff across the table and was frantically trying to signal for Erik to stop without actually giving away that he was signaling anything. Served him right for leaving Erik high and dry. "They said to me, and I quote-"

Nate was completely red now, clearly _dying_ to put his face in his hands. Erik struggled to continue with a straight face.

"'Hey, Baby. Are you a doctor? Because I've got something in my pants that I think needs to get looked at.'"

The entire table was laughing uproariously by the end of it. Even Nate was smiling sheepishly at Erik.

"Dude, that actually _worked_ on you?" Someone asked through fits of laughter.

Erik shrugged, reaching for his glass. "Eh, gotta give them points for creativity. And they're a friend, so… it wasn't like a stranger walked up to me and asked that."

"Alright, fair." The conversation then turned towards the weirdest lines everyone had heard in an attempt to pick up, but nothing was coming even close to Erik's contribution.

"I hate you…" Nate muttered, though his face was recovering from beet-red to simply flaming, and he was swinging their feet back and forth under the table.

"I hate you too." Erik replied, grinning unrepentantly.

\--

Later, once they were back in their dorm, and Nate was sprawled across his bed groaning about how he drank so much milkshake, Erik asked, "So… 'Just the tip?'"

"Huh?" Nate pushed half-up on his elbows and stared blearily at Erik. "What'd you say?"

"Just the tip. You said at the diner?"

"Oh… that…" Nate said, flopping back onto the bed. "I am _way_ too full right now… raincheck?" he asked, turning his head to look at Erik sideways.

"No, not-" Erik huffed, climbing over and tugging Nate's shirt up just enough to get at his belly and begin rubbing it soothingly. He should probably be more concerned than he was that they'd been through this enough times he already knew what to do without prompting. The contented humming he got in response was enough that he didn't really care. "Do you have any impulse control? At all?"

"Hmmm… I have you." Nate beamed, eyes closed, letting himself rock back and forth with Erik's ministrations. It was true, without Erik there to kick him in the shin, Nate had been ready to order two _more_ milkshakes to go with what he'd already eaten, what with the entire table egging him on.

Erik shook his head fondly. "You're lucky we don't have a real nutritionist, because they'd be on you all the time."

Nate huffed. "Eh, I'm young. I'll bounce back."

"Hmm… Good luck with that." Erik shook his head fondly. "Sleep it off. We can talk about what you meant when you wake up, yeah?"

"Yeah, s'alright. So hot. You gotta- control… just a little bit…" Nate mumbled, waving his hands in sleepy gesticulations before flopping back to the bed. "Y'know?"

"Sounds good." Erik chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Nate's forehead. He gave a gentle pat to Nate's belly and padded across the room to his own bed and homework. It wasn't long before Nate's gentle snores filled the room.

\--

Erik was milling about with friends in the common room when Nate found him. And nearly knocked them both over, glomming onto Erik's back and draping across his shoulders.

"Why'd you leave?" Nate fussed, burying his face into the nape of Erik's neck. Skin warm and flushed from sleep, hair a fluffy mess just waiting for Erik to run his hands through it.

"Hi," Erik chuckled, tipping his head back to look at Nate over his shoulder. He gave the arm cinched across his chest a friendly pat. "Have a nice nap then?"

"Mmmm," Nate hummed, rubbing his face against Erik's shirt. "I woke up and you weren't _there_."

"Yes, well, that happens sometimes when you pass out for the better part of an hour," Erik said, shaking his head to the other people he'd been chatting with before getting so rudely interrupted. "I take it you're awake and ready to do that thing we discussed after lunch?"

"More than," Nate growled, pressing his hips to Erik's ass.

Erik could feel the swell of Nate's cock pressing against him, not quite hard, but ready to go at a moment's notice should Erik require it. "Alright. I guess that's my queue," Erik laughed, giving Nate's arm one last pat before stepping away and saying goodbye to the various people already returning to their own conversations. This was hardly atypical behavior for the two of them.

Nate wasted no time hurrying them down the hall and into their room, all but shoving Erik along in front of him.

Erik was half tempted to ragdoll in the middle of the corridor just to see what Nate would do -- probably throw Erik over his shoulder and keep marching -- but he was more interested to see what would happen once they got back to their room. Nate wasn't the only one ready to go at a moment's notice.

Back in their room, Nate immediately began stripping down with a sour crinkle of his nose. It was almost cute, if it weren't a little concerning. Nate's expression repertoire during and surrounding sex was pretty exclusively limited to salacious grinning or blissed-out and come-drunk.

"Everything alright?" Erik asked, voice carefully neutral. Nate hadn't shown any discomfort in front of their friends, but maybe they had some things to talk about.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Nate shrugged flopping down onto the bed and making grabby hands. "Just not a huge fan of putting clothes back on after shoving lube up my ass."

Erik _burst_ out laughing, dropping his clothes and climbing over Nate for a series of graceless, smiling kisses between giggles. "God, I can't believe you. So fucking..." Erik just shook his head.

"What?!" Nate huffed, crossing his arms. "It's a necessary step. It's just… easier if I do it myself ahead of time. 'Just the tip' works better with girls, since you don't have to stretch them out or get them ready first… Doesn't mean we _can't_ -"

"No, no, I get it. You're right." Erik pressed another kiss, this time to the tip of Nate's nose. Nate wiggled it in response. "It was good thinking."  
Nate beamed, tugging Erik up and over himself, spreading his thighs so their cocks slid together. "I'm just full of good ideas when I want to be full of your cock."

Erik snorted. "Yeah… I'm still not sure how this is going to work, but…" He shrugged, lining up carefully.

"You'll see…" Nate bit his lip as the tip breached him. The full, rounded swell of Erik's cock-head opening him up and going no farther. "Fuck that's…"

"Tight," Erik grunted, shifting his hips just slightly to relieve the pressure, except then he slipped out with a gasp. "Fuck, this is... Really difficult."

"It gets easier," Nate said with an impatient wave of his hand. "Fuck… I've been mostly hard since I woke up, hurry…"

"I've been mostly hard since you fell asleep," Erik countered, already panting. He slid just the head of his cock back inside, holding at the widest point. The tight heat and restriction like a vice around him. His voice was beyond strained when he said, "You're... sure this'll work?"

"Yeah, I'm sure… It's amazing. I promise." Nate worried at his lip before leaning up for a kiss, but they couldn't hold that position long or Erik slipped out again.

"Fuck… Schmidty, you're so… _tight_."

Nate whined, almost a groan. "Yeah… fuck- You too. Feels so good."

Erik swallowed, panting harder as he fought everything in him to hold perfectly still, just the tip inside. His muscles were already beginning to shake, the steady throbbing pulse of his heartbeat magnified in his ears and his cock. Every beat pushing against the ring of muscle cinched around the head of his cock. He could similarly feel Nate's pulse beating against his skin too, a steady thrum of arousal in both of them.

Nate growled, flexing his calves and giving Erik a bit of a squeeze. "Fuck, come on…. Why aren't you moving?"

"Because- if I move…" Erik grunted, high pitched in the back of his throat. "I'm going to fall out." His face was flushed; his chest was flushed; his whole _body_ felt flushed.

"I- No, I mean-" Nate repositioned his hands, trying to find a good grip on Erik's shoulders to pull him in. "Why aren't you going deeper?"  
A moment of heavy silence built in the room.

"You- That's not what you said?" Erik panted, voice even higher, strained and tense. He could barely see through the building heat. Everywhere from his knees to his navel felt hot, like water heated almost to boil but not _quite_ there, bubbling beneath the surface.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Nate whined, squirming enough that Erik fell out again.

Erik collapsed to the side, rolling onto his back and throwing one arm over his face while he tried to catch his breath with heaving gasps. "Fuck… Schmidty… I'm using 'just the tip.' Like you said."

"You- I-..." Nate made a strangled sound. "The fuck, Haula?! Oh my god, you really thought I meant-?"

"The fuck _else_ is it supposed to mean?" Erik snapped. "I told you this wouldn't work."

"Oh my god you complete- Only you, Haula." Nate rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling in exasperation. Though he was still hard. They both were.

"Whatever. It was pretty hot, can't remember the last time I felt that hard." Erik shrugged, reaching down to start jerking himself off. "Don't know if I could actually _come_ like that-"

"Oi, what're you doing?" Nare huffed, swatting Erik on the hip until he let go. "I'm not done with that yet."

"Done with what?" Erik whined, planting both hands over his face with a frustrated moan. "I don't even know what's happening anymore.. I just want to come."

"And you will," Nate promised, rolling over to his front, pulling his knees under him, ass up and thighs apart. With his shoulders pressed against the mattress and one arm braced beside his head, he had one hand free to wrap loosely around his cock and plenty of stability to hold the position for an extended period of time, if necessary.

Erik's eyes widened when he saw it. "You- really? You want to-?"

"So, literally no one in the history of ever has thought 'just the tip' _actually means_ 'just the tip.' Everyone knows it means you _say_ just the tip, and then when you have the tip in, you talk up how amazing it feels and how much you want just a _little_ bit more and a little more at a time until you're eventually just fucking like normal people-"

Erik sputtered a protest, "That is so-!"

" _But_ -" Nate interrupted before he could really get going. "You're not normal, and I'm not all _that_ normal either, and it was fucking hot so like… let's give your way a shot. Get on here, and put _just_ the tip in me. Seriously, those little whining gaspy pants you were making? Fuck that did it for me. I want to see if you really _can_ come from _just_ the tip."

"Fuck- I… don't make any promises." Erik swallowed nervously, crawling into place behind Nate. He pet both hands reverently over the curve of Nate's ass, full and firm and _his_ , for the next while at least.

Nate continued to toy with his cock idly while Erik slid inside just the barest inch. The stretch tight and hot, just as before. "Fuck… if you can't- we'll… figure that out, but… fuck I want to see you try."

"Yeah… Alright…" Erik panted, breathing slow and deep. His eyes swam in and out of focus as he held _so_ carefully still. Everything was heating up again, hot spirals of pleasure in his cheeks and the pit of his stomach. Every fiber of his being screaming at him to just _move_ already. So close, he could be buried inside in seconds if he just- "Fuck… Schmidty… You just… fuck."

"God… I know just…" Nate licked his lips loudly, hand speeding up. The wet slide of his fingers over the his head loud in the still room. "Talk to me?.. What's it feel like?"

"Fuck-" Erik laughed, voice trembling almost as hard as his thighs were to keep still. "I don't know… It's- hard to describe. Like… the tightest-, wettest blowjob I've ever gotten? But you're just like… _squeezing_ the tip? And nothing else? Fuck, no- it… doesn't feel anything like a blow job. I have no idea…"

Nate groaned, giving himself a few longer, slower strokes. "I don't know how-" he panted.

"I don't either," Erik admitted. "Everything feels hot. But my dick especially like… I'm _so_ hard- and I feel so _big_ \- Fuck. If I close my eyes?" Erik did so now, panting for air. "It feels like your ass on me is the tightest hole I've ever felt, and my dick's as big around as my arm. It… hurts, almost. But not quite- just…" Erik let out a shuddering breath. "Fuck, I want to come so badly. It's all built up- right there, but nowhere to _go_."

"Oh my god…" Nate breathed, barely a whisper. "That's- Haula. Fuck" Nate's hand sped up again, frantic strokes of his cock, pulling his pleasure closer to the surface. "I want to.. Is it alright if I-?"

"Fuck, yeah Schmidt… Do it… Gonna feel so good, so tight-"

"Oh, oh god-" Nate whined, voice thin and tight and he was coming, straining through it as he pulsed all over the bed, his ass _clinging_ to Erik's cock. A high-pitched whine spinning out of both of them.

"Oh- fuck- I…" Little, vocal pants were trembling out of Erik's throat as he swayed, eyes squeezed tight, back arched. He was _so_ close, but powerless to do _anything_ to push himself over.

"Haula… please…" Nate panted, positively glowing with warmth. "Fuck me. Please, I want you to come."

The sound that escaped Erik when he plunged inside -- choppy, frantic thrusts of his hips leading the way -- was unlike any either of them had heard them make. It was broken and desperate and _so_ hot. In seconds, Erik was fucking deep inside Nate and coming. Coming and coming, heat and pleasure molten and overflowing. And it didn't seem to _stop_.

Finally, exhausted and gasping for air, they both collapsed to the bed. Tangled up and still reaching for each other, wanting to be closer.

"That was-"

"Intense," Nate agreed, face pressed to Erik's shoulder. "I don't… think I've ever seen someone come that long… fuck, Haula…"

"I-" Erik cut off as a wracking tremor shook through him and he clutched at Nate. "I don't… think I can do that again… not… anytime soon, I just-"

"Hey, no, it's okay," Nate soothed, wrapping big arms around Erik's bigger shoulders, petting at his hair gently. "You're okay. I promise. That was fucking amazing, but we don't have to do it again if you don't want."

Erik gasped into Nate's neck, not quite crying, but the sounds he was making weren't too dissimilar from choked sobs. "Fuck, Nate, I-"

"I got you… I promise." Nate hummed. Tuneless melodies just meant to comfort and soothe. "That was pretty intense, and… I don't think either of us knew quite what we were getting into."

Erik swallowed around a vaguely broken noise, nodding his face against Nate's skin.

"Next time- Not this necessarily, unless you want to. Entirely up to you, I won't bring it up-" Nate swore, pressing a kiss to Erik's temple. "But… next time we do something neither of us has done before, we'll talk it out a bit more first, yeah? Not go in quite so…"

Erik hummed, burrowing deeper into Nate's hold until the other man was practically surrounding him on all sides. As much as one hockey player _could_ surround another. "Hm, that sounds… good."

"Yeah?" Nate asked, smiling down at Erik.

"Yeah… I liked this… A lot. Fuck- so fucking much, Schmidty. I wouldn't-… mind doing it again even just…" Erik licked his lips, tucking his face into Nate's neck. Nate let him hide if he wanted. "Wasn't expecting… that." He chuckled, a little wattery.

"It's okay. You react how you react. Maybe just… something about the headspace you were in today, like… doesn't matter if we've done something before and it wasn't like that, or we do the same thing again and it isn't like this next time just… whatever you need, man."

"Thanks…" Erik murmured, clinging a little tighter, a brief hug. "Mind if we just…-" he bit his lip, struggling to articulate.

"Crawl under the covers for a nap?" Nate suggested.

"Yeah," Erik breathed out, relieved. "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This went through several different stages in editing, but I THINK it's all sorted now, if you notice anything, PLEASE let me know. And if you have any comments or suggestions ~.^ for future installments, feel free to let me know as well ^.^ I've got at least a couple more ideas in this 'verse, but as it's basically a catch-all open-ended thing, I'll probs just keep coming back to it over and over XP
> 
> Let me know what you think! 8D either here or on [tumblr](nemorps.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
